Snail Trails
Snail Trails is the second episode of the Absorbent Days series and the second episode of season one. In this episode, Gary feels that SpongeBob is pressuring him too much, so he decides to go find a place where only snails live. Gary actaully finds solitude in a snail-themed neighborhood called Snail Trails. This episode is one of the 20 episodes of season one. This episode is paired with "A New Town, A New Sponge". Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Gary the Snail *Patrick Star *Dexter Pecster (debut) *Remmy the Snail (debut) *Sheldon Plankton (debut) *Butler Shedlon (debut) Locations *The Krusty Krab (mentioned) *Snail Trails (location) *SquarePants residence *Star residence *Apartment 108 Trivia *The name of the robot Butler Shedlon shows the viewers that Plankton is behind this, for his first name is Sheldon. The "d" and "i" are switched. *It is revealed SpongeBob had a snail before Gary named Remmy, yet it is not revealed how Gary had knowledge of this. *The "special source" Patrick was on the phone with was possibly the police, for he though that something domestic was occuring at SpongeBob's house. *The bullhorn SpongeBob used in "A New Town, A New Sponge" is used in this episode. *Butler Shedlon alternates from calling Gary to Mr. Gary to Mr. Garold. *Gary is called several different names in this episode, yet SpongeBob is really the only one to call him Gary. *SpongeBob is revealed to own a tracking device on Gary called the Track My Snail 1000, yet the device transmitter from Gary to the tracker is unknown. *It is shown that SpongeBob doesn't just have the ability to absorb liquid but also other substances, such as the one displayed in this episode: fire. *It is shown in this episode that Gary has a cellphone. Transcript *''starts with SpongeBob, obviously angry, carring Gary and then finally setting him down in front of his bowl still full of snail food'' *'SpongeBob: '''Gary, do you know what that is? *'Gary: Meow. *'SpongeBob: '''No. It may appear like your bowl, but it is really your bowl that is still full of snail food from dinner...last night! If you don't even have the decency to come to me and say that you are full, you can at least... *'Gary: 'Meow. *'SpongeBob: ''up and bowl and kneels down to Gary Gary, look. This snail food is perfectly fine. This is the same brand of snail food I serve to you everyday,.food on counter and always will. And now, due to your pickiness, you let it spoil right in the middle of the kitchen! You know other people have to prepare food in here as well and you could not even clean it up. I have told you too many times... *'Gary: eyes an walks away *'SpongeBob: '''Gary Wilson Jr., you do not walk away from me when I am talking to you! You may be heading into your teenage years but you do not give me attitude! Gary! Gary!! ''to ground ''You get back here I said! *cuts to Gary heading to his snail pen and begins to whimper'' *''cuts to SpongeBob placing Gary's bowl in the sink and mumbling to himself'' *''enters'' *'''Patrick: ''a cellphone Yeah, I'm with him right now. Let me ask him. ''SpongeBob ''Uh, SpongeBob. Is there something wrong going on here? I have...uh...a special source on the other end of the phone to make sure everything's okay. *'SpongeBob: sighs ''No, Patrick. Nothing domestic is happening over here. It's just Gary and his inability ''back at sink ''to listen to the things I tell him to do ''voice ''over and over again! *'Patrick: ''phone Yeah, he says nothing bad is happening. Okay, thank you. ''up and then enters the house ''Hey, buddy. What's wrong with...Gareward what's his name? ''down on sofa and turns on the television *'SpongeBob: '''I don't really know any more, Patrick. ''to sofa ''Gary just is becoming more and more disrespectful. It's almost like he's becoming a teenage snail. Yet, I guess I'm just no ready for him to grow up yet. I think I may be being to hard on him. I know! I'll go apologize. ''away *'Patrick: 'out a bag of chips from his pocket and eats a few ''Did you say something SpongeBob? *cuts to SpongeBob's bedroom'' *'SpongeBob: '''Gary, can we talk? Gary? ''way to Gary's blanket where a hump is under the blanket ''Gary, I'm sorry. I should not have snapped at you like that. Can we talk now? ''off blanket only to unveil a pillow instead of Gary *'SpongeBob: 'shivers ''Gary? ''again ''Why is it so cold in here? ''is heard *''turns head and sees the window is open and is swaying from the wind'' *'SpongeBob: '''Gary? Where are you? ''head out of window and sees a trail of snail on the side of the house and runs out into the road ''Gary! Where are you?! ''head back into room and closes window *''enters the room'' *'Patrick: '''What's the matter in here? Where's Gary? Why does that pillow look like a shell? *'SpongeBob: Wait, what? *''unmasks himself while holding a beverage'' *'SpongeBob: '''Gary, ''and hugs Gary ''I'm so glad you came back? *'Gary: 'Meow. *'SpongeBob: 'You just went to get a soda? Oh, okay. Wait a second! ''hugging Gary ''You went to go get a soda instead of eating your dinner food? Well, I hope you enjoy it, because I have spoiled you, and I cannot blame you for what I have done. But a ''drink from Gary ''soda is not food, it is a side. *'Gary: 'Meow. ''to window but fails to open it *'SpongeBob: '''Gary, stop. I already locked the window. ''turns from firm to surprise ''Patrick! *is shown to be unlocking the window'' *'Gary: '''Meow-meow. ''squirming out of window *'Patrick: '''What, no tip? *looks out window'' *'SpongeBob: '''Gary, you get back here or I am taking away your allowance, mister. Gary, you better listen to me. ''bullhorn ''Gary! You get back here or else...or else I will restrict you of your yellow blanket and give you the red one. *'Gary: ''walking away and looks back'' *'SpongeBob: '''Now I got you! Gary, come back. Please. *'Gary: to turn around yet thinks about SpongeBob yelling at him ''Meow! ''around and heads down the sidewalk *'SpongeBob: '''Fine. Walk away. See if I care! ''window Patrick ''Stupid Gary. I don't need him. ''away and steps on a chew toy and initiates crying I...miss...G...Gary, Patrick. I miss him already. *''cuts to Gary traveling on the side of a long highway in the middle of the night, shivering from the cold'' *'''Gary: ''a call on his cellphone Meow-meow. *'Other line caller: Hello there. We are calling to inform you of a nice resort called Snail Trails. But don't hang up just yet. Snail Trails is a neighborhood with elegant apartments with adorned rooms and bathrooms made from 100% snail food. The resort is located in the center of the neighborhood where snails can relax and take a swim in our large, elegant pool. *''eyes open wide'' *'Gary: '''Meow-meow. *'Other line caller: 'It is located ten snail steps from where you are right now. ''begins taking small snail steps ''Yes, just keep going. Yes, wait, no! You took eleven steps! You skipped it! Just take one step back. *takes one step back and steps on a button'' *''button opens up apartment complexes, a resort, and roads and snails automatically travel in and inhabit the neighborhood'' *'Gary: '''Meow. ''to front desk *'Dexter Pecster: '''Hello there. I am Dexter Pecster, the muscular doorman for Snail Trails. What room would you want to live in? *'Gary: ''around and sees the perfect room right in the middle of the complex Meow, *'Dexter: Room 108. Excellent choice. Gary set of keys ''Enjoy your stay here at Snail Trails. *cuts to Gary inside of the hotel room, which appears to be larger than SpongeBob's house'' *'Gary: '''Meow. ''onto master bedroom bed and turns on the television ''Meow. ''laughs out window toward the resort *'Butler Shedlon: '''Like the view, Mr. Gary? *'Gary: 'Meow? ''around Meow, meow, meow. *'Butler Shedlon: '''I am Butler Shedlon, your servant for your stay here. I will be making up your bed, flossing your teeth for you and taking tips from you whenever convienient for you. ''out hand toward Gary *'Gary: '''Meow. ''eyes and then takes out a dollar bill with snail fluid all over it *'Butler Shedlon: '''Uh, never mind, Mr. Garold. Please, follow me to the dinner table. ''promptly to toward the kitchen yet looks back see Gary traveling slowly behind Let me help you, Mr. Garold. Gary up and places him on a seat in front of a banquet of flavored rice, steak and green beans *'''Gary: Meow. hyperventilating and mouth is watering *''Shedlon places a napkin bib around Gary and Gary begins to chomp down the banquet'' *''rubs bib around his mouth with a full stomach'' *'Butler Shedlon: '''May I treat you to desert, Mr. Gary? *'Gary: Meow meow! *'Butler Shedlon: '''Well, if you insist, sir. ''bowl of snail food, a bowl of ice cream, and a plate of chocolate cake with snail food in front of Gary *'''Gary: begins to water again and he begins to chomp down on the cake and ice cream relief in voice'' Meow. 'to snail food and then begins flashback to when SpongeBob was yelling at him for the soda and then about the day old snail food turns away from snail food'' *'Butler Shedlon: '''You do not want the snail food, Mr. Garold? *'Gary: ''head Meow meow. *'Butler Shedlon: That is quite alright, Mr. Gary. *'''Gary: ''to bed and immediately begins snoring'' *'Butler Shedlon: 'covers over Gary ''Good night, my light. ''laughs *''Shedlon's stomach opens up and reveals Plankton'' *'Plankton: 'to evilly laugh ''Good night indeed my light. My light to getting the Krabby Patty secret formula from SpongeBob! Now that the snail has gained a liking to Butler Shedlon, he'll be too munipulated to stop me from getting it as well! *continues laughter yet Gary opens his eyes'' *''next scene shows SpongeBob at Patrick's house with tracking equipment'' *'Patrick: '''Where does it say Garward is? *'SpongeBob: Well, according to the Track My Snail 1000, Gary is at a resort known as out loud gasp ''Snail Trails!!! *'Patrick: 'What's so bad about Snaily Trails? *'SpongeBob: 'I never told Gary about this, but I once had a snail before him. Yet, he ventured off to Snail Trails, yet I was with him. Sadly, I was the only to leave that resort. *'Patrick: 'We better get going, SpongeBob. To the Krusty Krab! ''frowns while Patrick runs off *''scene shows Gary growling at Plankton and Plankton is backing away slowly'' *'Plankton: '''Now settle down, snail. I just want to get to SpongeBob and take the formula from him. Is that too much to ask? *'Gary: 'Meow. ''Plankton onto ground with an eyeball *'Plankton: '''Well, I didn't want to do this snail, but you leave me no chose! ''out remote and presses button to activate the robot Butler Shedlon *''robot begins to charge towards Gary'' *''cuts to SpongeBob charging towards the check-in desk'' *'SpongeBob: '''I am looking for a Mr. Gary the Snail. *'Dexter: 'For what reason? ''up SpongeBob and throws him far away *''appears with a Krabby Patty only to be knocked over by SpongeBob'' *''Krabby Patty is sent flying into the chimney of room 108 and sparks a huge fire, cremating robot Butler Shedlon'' *'Plankton: '''No!!!! ''at fireplace and rushes to the Krabby Patty, slightly burned ''No, don't you give up on me. ''out analyzer analyzer analyzes the patty and prints out a formula *'Gary: '''Meow! ''quickly throws snail fluid onto the formula paper, ruining it *'''Plankton: ''growls Well you may have got the formula but I still have the Krabby Patty! You fail, snail! *'Gary: and charges for Plankton *''arm from the robot falls and is still on fire and builds a wall of fire between Plankton and Gary'' *''pulls out a jet pack and flies out the chimney, evilly laughing'' *''scene shows SpongeBob and Patrick crawling through the sewer ducts'' *'Patrick: '''Why are we doing this again, SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob: ''sighs Because Gary could be in trouble, Patrick! *'Patrick: Oh. Well, can we stop using our first names at the end of our sentences, SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob: '''Fine. ''into sewer pole that reads "Room 108" Where's here, Patrick. up sewer pole *'Patrick: '''You're doing it again, SpongeBob. *shows SpongeBob reaching the surface and seeing Gary backing away from the fire'' *'SpongeBob: '''Gary! ''toward fire and sucks it in with his sponge abilities and blows it out through the chminey *''shows Plankton laughing about the Krabby Patty, only for the patty getting burned to a crisp from the escaping fire'' *'SpongeBob: '''Gary, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I promise I won't do it again. I just have to accept you are becoming a big snail now. Do you forgive me, buddy? *'Gary: 'Meow. *'Voice: 'Hey, what's going on in here? *gasps'' *''the snail SpongeBob lost at Snail Trails'' *'Remmy: '''SpongeBob? What are you doing here? *'SpongeBob: 'Gary, I have something to tell you. Before you, I had a snail named Remmy. *'Gary: 'Meow meow. *'SpongeBob: 'You knew? *'Gary: 'Meow. *'SpongeBob: 'Great. But I thought you were...you know, gone, Remmy. *'Remmy: 'I just stayed here because you fed me too much snail food. *'SpongeBob: 'Oh, that's why you left, Gary. *'Gary: ''at bathroom Meow meow. *ends'' Category:Absorbent Days Episodes Category:Absorbent Days Episodes: Season One Category:Absorbent Days Category:Episodes Category:Templates